Talk:Summer 2014 Event/@comment-25177888-20140814040000
Daily report! Just for finishing one of my days with more grief, annoyment and rage of all the event (I have some coments below that i made just to relieve stress xd), after seeing how sparkled ships completely failed shots, didnt evade anything and RJ took most hits all day, and how resources dropped at an alarming pace with the support expedition, i made a final try just for...i dont know, maybe getting ships damaged before going to bed. And with a mix of dissapointment and anger, i said "Fuck RU, fuck CAs, fuck sparkling and all, just sortie and fuck morale!" Hits node C with unsparkled fleet and BB RU appears "See? Now you are going to be destroyed by her! Support expedition appears "Ha! Lets see what they do! At most they ll just sink a mere DD or do nothing at all, as always" They dont sink anything, but leave RU at moderate dmg "But..its the CA who sends me home half of the freaking time. She ll shoot RJ or Yuudachi, they have been magnets all the day " Shoots RJ twice, and makes just 4 dmg in total, no double attack. Battle ends, just Takao with light dmg from DD and hurt BB focus fire. Go to node G, and support expedition appears again " Even if its the easier node, just look how the support does nothing and the CA at least will moderately damage you!" Expedition fleet sinks 3 ships, main fleet dodges like crazy, perfect S. "Ehhh, well, RNG has been a fucking bitch today, she is just getting my hopes up to send me home at node E with 5 ships damaged" Go to E, air battle triggers "Just see, as has been happening all the freaking day, someone is going to be sent to red, by the BB, or the air strike, probably RJ or Yuudaichi, as always, im not a fool to get my hopes up!" Air strike happens, RJ, Takao and Yuudachi are targeted, double miss and Yuudachi takes dmg, just 1 hp lost. Battle continues, BB hits takao, taking her miraclously to only moderate dmg, fails the other shot, the CA gets heavy damaged by Hiyou and battle ends. "Well...nice, we got to boss, but we still need to sink her twice, and a CA is damaged, so this is far from over" Got to boss, and final form hime appears. "Whut? I though it wasnt final form yet. Well, i ll put the headphones and listen the battle, but there is no way in hell we are sinking her, since i didnt do a boss suport expedition." Battle starts, boss air strike fails completely, and of course, CAs stars attacking the Late model destroyers. "Now see how she wrecks the CAs and survive, there is no way we can do it, RNG is a troll!" Hime, fortress and some DD shoots to RJ. In the case of the hime, both shots. All DDs destroyed by day battle and fortress torpedoed to death, only Hime left and night battle ahead. "Im not dropping my guard! RNG sama is a huge troll! Im expecting 8 stright missed shots! Hime shots Yuudaichi, and Takao sinks her. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAA (I hear her sinking line) AAAaaaooooooowwwwwww. Sorry! I had to! I want to come again to play with you, but, but, those BB and CAs in the way are real bitches. Im sorry D=. " In the end, seems that all my luck today just decided to concentrate in this one run (the one i had less probability of succes), and finally, hit magnets RJ and Yuudachi didnt drag the fleet down and instead, actually helped to preserve the CAs health, and all the grief and rage i had to go through today just ended in happiness for getting out of hell, but also sadness, specially since she allowed me to sink her every time and gave me 4 ships i didnt had, which makes me even sadder. Its a weird feeling right now...dont know if happy or sad. =D=